


Oggys Pregnancy

by Slevans92_Youtuber



Category: Oggy and the Cockroaches (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slevans92_Youtuber/pseuds/Slevans92_Youtuber
Kudos: 1





	Oggys Pregnancy

~~A loud alarm rings throughout the massive bedroom.Oggy the blue cat rolls over and turns it off then gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom to do his daily routine.He does his hair,teeth and nails then heads down to the kitchen to prepare him and Jack breakfeast.Jack was a green haired cat and was also Oggys best friend.Jack mumbles a greeting to Oggy and Oggy smiles and waves to Jack while preparing the coffee.Meanwhile the three roaches Dee-Dee,Marky and Joey watch from their hidey hole home watch Jack and Oggy discuss about their plans for the day while eating a small breakfeast.Jack agrees to do dishes while Oggy decides to go watch his favorite morning show in the living room.Unfortunately for him the roaches decided to cause mayhem for him and Oggy,having been annoyed at this, grabs a fly swatter and chases the roaches.Oggy catches them and as he was prepared to do away with them as per usual...Joey snapped his fingers and a genie appeared.Oggy was then shoved back against the wall causing his head to hit first and his vision to go blurry.the genie placed a curse on Oggy stating he would go through 10 months of hell before getting his gift.The genie vanishes and Oggy goes unconscious~~


End file.
